Greg's Life
by Saiororen
Summary: Greg is struggling, but he is trying to stay positive. M for extreme abuse, torture, and degrading language. My catharsis. Don't read if you're not fine with what I just mentioned. Duh!
1. Chapter 1

Greg had come back from a long day at school, it had been a very tough day as he had a pop-quiz in several classes, and he thought he failed. He had barely been getting any sleep recently, as his parents were forcing him to do all the chores as Rodrick had gone off to college, and they did not want to waste money hiring anyone.

Still, Greg tried to maintain a positive attitude. He sat on the sofa, plugged in his earbuds and began listening to some music. His dad suddenly arrived. Greg quickly took out his earbuds and carried all his dad's stuff inside.

"h.. hey dad, how was your day?" Greg stammered out.

Greg was caught off guard by his dad's fist smashing into his temple.

Greg fell to the floor and his dad grabbed him by the hair and smashed Greg's face into the floor repeatedly.

He let go off Greg and Greg lay sobbing with a bloody and broken nose.

"I HAD A SHITTY AT WORK TODAY!" Greg's dad screamed, kicked Greg in the throat.

Greg gasped and almost vomit.

"YOU BITCH YOU RESPECT NO SHOW ME!" Greg's dad roared spitting on Greg's face.

Then Greg's dad kicked Greg in the balls, and Greg had to bite back a scream.

Then Greg's dad stomped away, leaving Greg shaking on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg woke up, shivering.

He remembered last night.

As he was walking up the stairs his dad shoved him.

"NO DISRESPECT ME YOU INSULT!" his dad raged at him.

Greg tripped and fell down the stairs, feeling like he sprained his ankle.

Then Greg's dad placed Greg into a headlock.

"AM I CHOKING YOU? HEHE" Greg's dad screamed slash laughed.

Greg's dad dragged Greg to the basement where he tossed Greg down the stairs.

Then he locked the door.

So Greg spent his night in the cold and dark basement.

He didn't complain, it was going to be a good day.

"Smile..." he told himself shivering, and he made a smile and then walked up the stairs.

Sitting in front of the locked door, for about an hour or two, until his irate dad opened the door.

"USELESS SHIT FUCK!" Greg's dad screamed, "YOU INSULT MY COCK!"

Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg by the hair and dragged him out.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU ARE MAKING US ALL LATE WAIT FOR YOU!" Greg's dad screamed, striking Greg.

Greg sprawled and hit the floor.

"GET UP SHIT SACK!" Greg's dad screamed.

Greg struggled to get up, and then Greg's dad raised two of his fists and smashed them down on Greg's head.

Greg saw stars and slumped down.

"GET UP I SAID!" Greg's dad was positively frothing.

Greg struggled to a standing position, then Greg's dad sweeped out with his foot, and knocked Greg down again.

"THAT DOES IT SHITSACK!" Greg's dad screamed and then he pulled out his belt.

"YA!" screamed Greg's dad as he struck once with the belt upon Greg's back.

Greg almost shrieked, but bit his tongue to hold in the pain.

"NO RESPONSE YOU DISREPECT IDIOT!" Greg's dad bellowed.

Then Greg's dad pulled down Greg's pants and underwear, and Greg tried crawling away.

"NO YOU CRAWL LIKE BABY!" screamed Greg's dad, striking Greg hard on the buttocks with the belt buckle.

Greg couldn't hold back the scream this time, and now he knew he was getting it.

Greg's dad dropped the belt and kicked Greg in the stomach. "FUCK!" Greg's dad screamed.

Then Greg's dad backed up and sprinted towards Greg before kicking him full force in his jaw, breaking several of Greg's teeth.

Then Greg's dad picked up his belt and struck Greg once across the face, leaving a large angry red welt.

Greg began sobbing, and then Greg's dad placed his belt around Greg's neck like a noose, tightening it until Greg could not breath.

Greg felt his vision blackening, and then the belt loosened.

Greg feel to the floor, and began gasping for breath, when the belt struck his buttocks once more.

Before he could even scream, it struck again, then again, then again...

Each time, Greg's world erupted with pain, and Greg could hardly tell if he was screaming, crying, or pleading.

Greg's dad was taking his abuse to a whole new level.

Still the whippings did not stop.

Greg could feel intense stinging from his buttocks, and knew that there was a large bleeding wound.

Finally, Greg's dad relented, dropping the belt, and shaking out his arm.

Greg's dad walked away and Greg lay there almost losing consciousness from the amount of blood leaking out of his buttocks.

Then a large amount of ice filled water sloshed over Greg's head, but Greg was too weak to jump.

Greg's vision began fading.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg woke up in the basement again and he could feel a towel wrapped tightly around his waist covering his bleeding buttocks. His arms were tied behind him, and his shirt was missing. There was a cloth in his mouth gagging him.

Greg began shivering, and then a figure began walking down the stairs holding a candle.

It was Greg's dad.

"You little shit" said Greg's dad. "You fucking waste of space!" Greg's dad spat.

"Thank God it's a Saturday, so your lazy truant wimpy ass would not waste the money we pay for your school!" Greg's dad screamed, slapping Greg across the face, causing Greg's angry welt to sting.

"You dirty bastard" Greg's dad exclaimed taking out a knife.

Then he positioned it on Greg's stomach. Greg began thrashing and trying to scream through the gag.

Greg's dad punched Greg in the throat. "FUCKING CUNT!" Greg's dad screamed.

"STOP STRUGGLING" Greg's dad screamed before kicking the chair down.

Greg fell backwards, and his head impacted the floor hard, nearly knocking him out.

He was still too dazed to struggle much, so his dad crouched next to him once again placing his knife on Greg's stomach.

"wimp..." Greg's dad whispered, using the blade to carve the word into Greg's chest.

Greg was still dazed, but wanted to scream from the pain. This was almost as bad as the whippings.

"lazy..." Greg's dad whispered again, also carving that word.

Greg was snapped out of his stupor, but was too weak to struggle.

"faggot" Greg's dad carved before sticking his knife into Greg's navel and stomping on it driving the knife in very deep, causing Greg to pass out from the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg woke up on the basement floor.

The back of his head felt sticky with blood, and he tried to glance down, but there was some sort of collar on his neck.

A loud crack and whooshing sound was heard, and Greg felt a huge blossom of pain on his abdomen.

Greg lay there gasping and he began gasping for breath, he could feel the knife digging into his navel.

Crack! A second eruption of pain on Greg's arm. He could feel the lingering stinging upon it.

Crack! Whoosh! Pain exploded on Greg's thigh. Greg couldn't stop his eyes from watering.

Finally a hand grabbed Greg by the hair and his chair was dragged upright.

A blindfold was placed around Greg's eyes, and felt a force drag him by the hair up some stairs, each bump of the step causing the knife to twist in his abdomen, but the gag in his mouth stopped Greg from screaming. Finally Greg was dragged outside and he felt the frigid temperatures sting his skin especially his open wounds.

The collar around his neck was removed, and he felt the rope around his wrists removed. Then he heard the sound of the door slamming shut behind him.

Greg's feet were in the snow. Greg lift his arms up his hands shaking and shivering from the pain and cold, and he spent quite a while taking of his blindfold.

Greg's extremities were starting to go blue from frostbite. Finally Greg had to untie the towel holding him to the chair, which he was able to do quicker thankfully.

The towel was almost stuck to his buttocks, and when Greg tore it off, his buttocks began stinging and bleeding once more.

Greg struggled to the door, blue from frostbite, with blood from his buttocks leaking down the back of his legs, and he opened the door to the house, and collapsed inside.

A hot burning sensation upon his backside and Greg awoke.

His father was standing over him and pouring scalding hot coffee on his back. "ARE YOU A MAN OR A WIMP!" his dad screamed at him.

Then his father walked away. "Clean up the mess you've made" his father told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg lay there wheezing and gasping. Today is a good day he told himself, although it was almost 9 PM on that same Saturday.

He began to take inventory of his injuries. Broken nose. broken teeth. Red bloody welt across face. Gashes on the back of head, some hair missing. Chafed neck. Chafed and scarred wrists. Bleeding wounded scarred buttocks. Burns upon his back. Scars on his stomach and chest, knife in his navel.

The most pressing issue was the knife in his navel, and how he could safely remove it. Greg was lucky enough to find a towel nearby, but then realized he did not want to risk more blood loss removing the knife.

Greg knew he had to get to hospital to remove it, but his dad would kill him if he did.

Greg realized that leaving the knife in for now, would not kill him, so he got to work cleaning.

Stay positive, he told himself. Today still a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg was still shivering from frost-bite but he had finally managed to clean up the mess that "he" had caused.

It was 4:30 A.M on Sunday morning.

Greg was wearing a pair of pajamas but no shirt.

He was trying to remove the knife's handle, but still leave the blade in, so that he could at least leave a shirt over it.

Manny came down at that moment to get a snack, and then he screamed pointing at Greg.

Greg's dad immediately rushed down the stairs punched Greg in the jaw, causing Greg's gums to bleed.

Manny started laughing and went upstairs, his "snack" satisfied.

"YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF SHAME!" Greg's dad screamed at him.

Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg's arms, and at this point Greg's adrenaline kicked in, but he had already been thrown onto the floor face first causing the knife to dig in further into his stomach leading him to scream.

Greg's dad dragged Greg to the bathroom by the arms nearly dislocating them.

Then Greg's dad tied his belt around Greg's throat choking him and submerged Greg in the toilet.

Greg was nearly drowning in the toilet water, when he was yanked up and the pressure around his neck loosened and he could breath again.

Then Greg's head was shoved into the toilet again, he was yanked up sooner this time.

Then Greg's dad punched the back of Greg's head, and Greg was once again submerged in the toilet water.

Greg began shaking and thrashing, struggling desperately against his father.

Then he was kicked in the balls and submerged once more.

Finally, after being held in the water for over a minute, the noose around his neck was released. Greg's head was still in the toilet bowl and he began throwing up.

Then he felt the sharp sting of the belt across the back of his calves, and Greg began choking on his vomit.

Then the belt once again went around his neck and began to be submerged in his own vomit.

Greg closed his eyes, but the acidity of his vomit, stung his open red welt wound on his face, as well as burned other parts of his face.

The belt noose was loosened and this time the whip came down again striking him on the back between the shoulder blades, but hitting his burn, making him scream.

"HEY GREG IT'S ME!" Greg's dad screamed, striking Greg again.

"YOU BITCH IT ME!" Greg's dad screamed, striking Greg again.

"HEY GREG IT'S ME!" Greg's dad screamed, striking Greg again.

Then Greg's dad left the bathroom, the three strikes being sufficient to cause Greg's back to bleed.

Greg struggled to stand and got to the shower trying to wash the vomit out of his hair, nose, mouth and face.


	7. Chapter 7

Greg ran the cold water, shivering and managed to get the vomit off his head, face, mouth, and began snorting water to flush his nose out.

When he turned off the shower, he released that there was no towel.

Knowing that his dad would kill him if he got water on the floor, he waited for an hour for the cold water to evaporate.

Greg walked out dry bitterly shivering, 6 A.M Sunday.

He got to work immediately making breakfast.

Then his father came down and banged a frying pan on his head, and Greg saw stars, but Greg did not allow this to disrupt his breakfast making.

Greg's dad went to the table and grabbed the newspaper, rolled it up, and hit Greg across the face with it.

Greg stumbled knocking the pan off the stove, and then Greg's dad screamed, dragging Greg's arm into the stove fire.

Greg screamed, but his dad held his arm there till it turned black.

Finally he let go and Greg stumbled back, holding his charred flesh.

Greg howled like hyena.

Then Greg's dad grabbed the newspaper again and smacked Greg's face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! YOU MADE ME SPEND! YOU! MADE! ME! SPEND THIRTY FUCKING MINUTES LAST NIGHT TRYING TO WHOOP YOUR ASS!" Greg's dad screamed.

Greg was bawling his eyes out, he was in living hell!

Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg by the hair and threw him into the basement once more, Greg landed on the bottom floor and sprained his wrist.

Then Greg's dad locked the door.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been seven hours, and Greg was still trapped in the basement.

He lay shivering, and the red welt and his face, had faded to a thin red scar. It would be enough to cover with makeup, thank god, because his dad would eviscerate him if the teachers ever found out the level of abuse he endured.

Speaking of eviscerate, the wound around the knife in his stomach was starting to turn green. Greg groaned and curled up to conserve warmth, somehow the temperature in the basement had dropped to several degrees below zero.

The basement door opened, and poosh, a spiked metal dart shot out and struck Greg in the waist. Greg shrieked.

Greg's dad was standing at the top of the stairs holding a bowling ball.

Greg began pleading.

"Fuck you..." Greg's dad said and threw the bowling ball down.

Thankfully it missed Greg's head, but it still struck Greg's kneecap, shattering it.

"AHHHH!" screamed Greg.

Greg wanted to wake up from the nightmare his life had turned into.

Greg's dad walked down the stairs with rage in his eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed at Greg, then ripped the knife out of Greg's navel.

Blood and pus, green and white, spurted out of the wound, and Greg began gasping.

One of Greg's intestines had been cut, so food matter began spurting out.

Greg began gasping and shaking.

Greg's dad looked at his knife, the handle of which was covered in blood.

"YOU FUCKER!" he screamed and he threw the knife at Greg slicing Greg's cheek.

Then he went into the basement's closet got some propane, and pouring it over Greg's wound, causing him to scream.

Then he grabbed a match and lit it on fire. Greg screamed as his wound cauterized. Then Greg's dad began stomping on the flames putting them out, but also fracturing some of Greg's ribs.


	9. Chapter 9

Greg lay at the bottom of the stairs and was bawling his eyes out.

He lost consciousness and woke up a couple hours later.

The door was open, Greg groaned and crawled up the stairs, and finally out onto the first floor. 11:00 P.M Sunday Night, he hadn't done his homework yet.

Greg began slowly dragging himself towards the front door almost there, he wheezed. Greg couldn't stop himself from letting out a wheeze and a loud shriek of happiness as he open the front door.

Finally, free! he thought.

As he was about to step across the threshold a metal buckle smashed into his calf, and he collapsed screaming.

"YOU FUCKING SHITE! trying to escape!" his dad screamed.

Then his dad grabbed Greg's leg and dragged back inside.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed

"nooo..." wept Greg, he was so close to escaping, but he got carried away and revealed himself before he could leave.


	10. Chapter 10

The door slammed shut, and was bolted.

The belt buckle hit Greg's shoulder and he shrieked in pain.

The belt struck Greg's thigh, and he howled.

Then Greg's father merely stood in front of him.

15 minutes passed in this fashion, Greg's father merely staring at Greg.

Then... CRACK! A loud whoosh and the whip struck Greg's head with such force that it sliced into his scalp.

Blood welled from the wound, and ran down Greg's forehead and over his ears, some of it went into his eyes.

Greg's dad merely stared at Greg.

Then some of Greg's blood dripped down onto the floor.

A loud crack, and the belt struck Greg's neck.

Greg gasped, and thin red line lightly bleeding appeared on his neck.

"FUCK!" screamed Greg's dad kicking Greg in the testicles.

"FUCK!" screamed Greg's dad punching Greg in the face.

Then he backed up and screamed "FUCK!" and kicked Greg in the head, causing Greg to collapse to the ground.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU PUT YOUR FUCKING BLOOD ON MY FLOOR!" Greg's dad screamed

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Greg's dad screamed kicking Greg in the chest.

The belt struck Greg on his buttocks this time, right on the wound, causing Greg to shriek and thrash in pain.

Then Greg clutched his stomach, he could feel his broken ribs shifting uncomfortably.

"FLOG FUCKIN I AM GONNA FUCKING FLOG YOU!" Greg's dad screamed, so mad he was unable to speak properly.

Then Greg's dad struck again this time the belt struck Greg's cheek, leaving a gouge that immediately started bleeding.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DEFYING ME!" Greg's dad bellowed, striking out with his belt, hitting Greg on the stomach.

Greg felt like dying, the wounds on his scalp, cheek, and neck kept bleeding. Additionally, the wound on his stomach was a large mess of burns and scar tissue, and his father's whip had caused it to partially break and lightly bleed, in addition it had damaged even more his already broken ribs, he thought he could feel one scratching a lung.

SMASH! A champagne bottle had just been shatter over Gregory's head. He felt dizzy from the impact, and the shattering had lacerated his scalp further, causing blood and champagne to flow across his face.

"YOU FUCKER!" Greg's dad screamed and stomped on Greg's broken kneecap.

Greg roared in pain, and swallowed a large amount of champagne and blood and immediately began choking.

Greg was kicked in the jaw by his father breaking even more of his teeth, causing his gums to bleed, and for him to choke further.

"FUCK UP AND SHUT UP!" Greg's dad yelled, and then he backhanded Greg.

"DIRTY BASTARD!" Greg's dad yelled before kicking Greg in the balls again.

"YOU MADE MY HAND STICKY WITH YOUR FILTHY FLUIDS! AND YOU ALSO DISRESPECT BY FUCKING BLEEDING YOUR DIRTY BLOOD ALL OVER THIS FUCKING FLOOR!" Greg's dad raged.

"I"LL FOCKEN KILL YOU!" Greg's dad screamed. Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg by the hair roughly and ripped him upright. Greg was still choking from his blood, but being pulled upright had managed to cause his throat to clear. Then his father smashed Greg's head into a table, further damaging Greg's teeth. Then he put Greg in a headlock. Greg was gasping and wheezing, the blood loss combined with lack of air made him to weak to even struggle.

Greg even started crying. Then his father noticed his tears. His father gasped and let him go.

Greg collapsed to the floor, further damaging his already broken kneecap. Tears rolled down Greg's cheek and dropped to the floor.

As soon as the first tear hit the floor, Greg's father had become enraged beyond words. Greg's dad let out a scream of animalistic rage and kicked Greg savagely in the back of the head. Greg's head flew forward and his face struck the wall. Another strike of the belt on Greg's back then another. The whippings came out at an almost inhuman pace, with him being whipped nearly ever second.

Greg yelped and shrieked like an animal as the strikes continued with an unrelenting force.

Then suddenly they stopped. Greg's dad grabbed the back of Greg's shirt and lifted Greg up.

"look at me Gregory..." said Greg's father roughly grabbing his son's head and twisting it so that Greg was looking him in the eyes.

Then Greg's dad struck one more his fist slamming into the side of Greg's face, knocking loose a few more of Greg's teeth.

Then Greg was kicked again in the stomach and this time he could feel some more of his ribs crack.

Then Greg was kicked again, more ribs cracking, and again, and again, until Greg felt an insane amount of pain and felt one of his ribs puncture his lung.

As air began leaking out of it, Greg began gasping for more air, causing his rib to damage his lung even further and breathing became extremely painful.

Greg could not even scream. He clutched his stomach protectively, and tried to curl up into a ball. Then the next kick came and hit the back of his head.

Greg was losing consciousness, was this is it would he die...

Then Greg was dragged by the hair and thrown into the bathroom. Then his father slammed his head into the door, then again, then again, then again, then again...

Greg's vision was becoming dark...

Greg went unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Greg woke up a couple hours later, and found breathing difficult.

His face felt sticky from dried blood and champagne, and his entire body throbbed with pain.

He did not think he could move, he was still in too much pain.

He slowly opened the door and then suddenly an alarm went off.

His father suddenly charged down the stairs holding a baseball bat, he ran at Greg swinging the bat and connecting with Greg's skull.

Greg's skull cracked, and he had a severe concussion.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU LET ME SLEEP!" his dad screamed at him.

Blood began flowing from the side of Greg's head and he once again was losing consciousness. Then Greg was roughly grabbed by the hair and could feel a towel being tied extremely tightly around his head, suppressing the blood loss.

Then his father struck again with the bat, cracking Greg's tibia.

Greg howled and collapsed to the floor.

Greg's dad roughly grabbed Greg's hair and stared him in the eyes.

"CLEAN! THE! FUCK! ING! MESS! YOU! VE! MADE!" Greg's dad bellowed.

Then he spat onto Greg's face and left.

Greg looked at the time, 3:30 A.M Monday morning.

This was not good, he had to clean up, finish his homework, and make himself look presentable for school, all by the time school started at 8:30.

Greg got a towel and some soap and began getting to work.

At about 5:00 A.M and the floor was thoroughly cleaned, Greg started doing his homework.

Greg was still feeling woozy from all his injuries but managed to complete his homework by 7:00 A.M.

Then he needed to make himself presentable, he first began by washing off his face, and then applying makeup to cover his scars.

Unfortunately, he could not remove the towel yet, as his wound had not yet healed. Greg sighed, he would have to wear his towel to school.

Greg realized that there were some things more important than fashion. He would have to wear the towel to school it was then.

Greg put on a fresh change of clothes, making sure to wear a long sleeve, and putting a cast around his burned arm, which was thankfully his left one.

He had managed to find some crutches, so he wouldn't have to crawl everywhere.

Somehow he had managed to put on some shoes, and at 7:30 left for school.

At 8:20 he arrived at school, shit he realized, he needed to come up with a reasonable explanation for why he was so injured.

It was on him, not his dad, if his dad's abuse ever came to light, his dad would utterly destroy him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Fuck it" thought Greg, "I can't explain this..."

As Greg walked by in the halls, people tried to ask him what happened but he just ignored them.

He finally arrived in his first period class at 8:27.

Thankfully, his teacher did not ask him what had happened, so he was able to skate by.

However at the end of that period, the intercom blazed "GREGORY HEFFLEY! MAIN OFFICE! NOW!"

Greg nervously shuffled over to the attendance office and arrived five minutes later.

Immediately the Dean of Students, Mrs. Notchill, grabbed Greg by the arm and dragged him into her office.

Greg had to back a scream, as she almost dislocated his nearly fractured arm.

She led Greg to a seat, and slammed the door behind her.

"Let's cut the crap shall we Greg! Why the hell did you take so long to get here" Mrs. Notchill asked.

Greg tried to stammer out an answer, but Mrs. Notchill beat him to it, "Too busy whacking your dirty cock with that explicit magazine you brought to school, you fucking ape!"

Greg shrunk back and began shaking.

"Yes it was you who brought it, look at how you are fucking shaking. I am an expert in reading body language you know!" she screamed

Greg had to fight to hold back tears.

"Don't cry on me you big baby!" she screamed, digging her nails into his arm, causing blood to well out.

Greg endured, because he had endured worst.

"I don't know wha ... what you are talking about" he blubbered out.

"You dirty pigheaded bastard" she screamed.

Then she slammed her hands onto the desk in front of Greg, and he started sobbing.

"Dirty motherfucker! Why did you bring the porn magazine to school!" she screamed.

"Don't lie to me bitch, it'll be 1 billion times worse if I found out you were a fucking liar!" she roared, spitting on Greg's face.

"Please... I don't know!" Greg said.

"FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed, and she left the room for several minutes.

Finally she returned and said, "Likes like it was your friend Rowley how brought a Sports Illustrated magazine for show and tell..."

Then she said, "I still called your father, cause you were a fucking liar and didn't read my mind and tell me that."

"No", Greg pleaded, "my dad will kill me!"

"Well..." exclaimed the Dean, "should have thought about that before being born, you dirty wimpy waste of space!"


	13. Chapter 13

Greg sat in the office nervously shaking and crying.

The Dean meanwhile had gotten a ruler and struck Greg across the face.

"Stop fucking crying you wimpy bitch!" she screamed.

A minute later Greg's dad arrived and he was furious.

"GREG! CAR! GET IN THE FUCKING CAR! NOW!" Greg's dad erupted.

"AND YOU BITCH!" Greg's dad said pointing at the Dean.

"YOU THINK IT'S A FUCKING JOKE!" Greg's dad yelled.

"ARE YOU FUCKING GREG!" Greg's dad screamed, "BECAUSE HOW ELSE WOULD YOU GET THE IDEA TO WASTE MY FUCKING TIME YOU DIRTY SKANK!"

Then Greg's dad punched the Dean in her face, breaking her nose.

As blood trickled down her face, Greg's dad grabbed her by the hair, and slammed her face into the wall.

Then he threw her to the ground, and kicked the Dean in her head.

The Dean groaned and spat out blood which landed on Greg's dad's shoes.

"YOU FUCKING DOG FUCKING WHORE" screamed Greg's dad stomping on the Dean's head.

"THESE SHOES ARE WORTH MORE THAN YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" he screamed.

Then Greg's dad grabbed the Dean and forced her against the wall, he unzipped his pants and pulled down her skirt, and she began shrieking.

Then Greg's dad punched her in the mouth, dislodging a couple of her teeth.

The Greg's dad put his hand in the back of her panties and began yanking them as hard as he could.

Finally with a loud snap, they tore, leaving a large red bruise around the Dean's waist.

Then Greg's dad pulled down his underwear, and spread the Dean's ass cheeks.

The Dean began screaming and struggling, but Greg's dad did not give a shit, he placed his dick behind her asshole, and thrust himself in, burying his cock deep into her tight asshole.

The Dean let out a small shriek and began struggling.

In response, Greg's dad punched her in the back of her head, and caused her head to hit the wall, leaving a dent in it.

Then he put his arm around her throat and held her in a chokehold.

"STUPID BITCH! STOP STRUGGLING!" he roared, as the Dean's struggles became weaker and weaker due to her lack of air.

Then Greg's dad put his hands under the Dean's shirt and began tearing it off.

Finally he tore it off, and the Dean only had her bra on, he quickly unclasped her bra, and began squeezing her tits and rubbing her nipples.

The Dean moaned, and then cried from shame.

Greg's dad continued fondling the Dean's boobs, and thrusting in and out of her ass, until finally, he roared, "COCK!" and came in her ass.

He pulled out of the Dean's bloody semen filled asshole, and the Dean lay against the wall, panting, crying, and shaking.

Then Greg's dad punched her in the side of the head, grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.

Some more of her teeth were knocked out from the force of her impact with the ground.

Then Greg's dad straddled her ass once more, and pushed his cock into her asshole once more.

The Dean once again screamed.

This time though, Greg's dad first slapped the Dean's ass and she moaned ashamed of herself.

Then Greg's dad got his belt, and struck the Dean on her back, creating a thin red gash that bled.

The Dean shrieked, and then Greg's dad thrust in again, once again whipping the Dean's back.

Greg's dad continued this for several minutes, once again ejaculating into the Dean's asshole with a wild roar, and leaving the Dean's back, a bloody mess from all the whippings.

The Dean lay in the floor, bleeding and sobbing.

Then Greg's dad kicked the Dean savagely in the side of the head, causing more of her teeth to fall out.

Then he struck with his belt, cutting into the side of her cheek.

Greg's dad kicked her again in the side of the head, this time dislocating her jaw, and breaking more of her teeth.

Then Greg's dad saw a water bottle on the Dean's desk and grinned evilly.

He grabbed the water bottle and began shoving it into the Dean's asshole causing her to scream.

Finally he got the damned thing all the way into her ass, and her asshole which was many times enlarged was bleeding heavily.

The Dean began shrieking, and Greg's dad grabbed her by the hair, and began slamming her face into the window until the glass broke, severely lacerating the Dean's face.

Grabbing the Dean's hair, Greg's dad slammed her head into the table and threw her on the ground.

At this point the Dean was in an immense amount of pain and was fluttering in and out of consciousness.

Then Greg's dad grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it into the Dean's head, further lacerating her and nearly knocking her unconscious.

Greg's dad ripped the Dean's Mac out the wall and began slamming it over the Dean's head, finally knocking her out and shattering the Mac.

Then Greg's dad began whipping the Dean's back until she woke up again.

The Dean was about the shriek, when Greg's dad kicked her in the throat, causing her to choke.

Greg's dad rolled the Dean's body over and slashed his belt into her stomach, causing it to bleed.

"REMEMBER WHEN I SAID MY SHOES WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOUR LIFE BITCH!" Greg's dad screamed.

The Dean began shaking, and then Greg's dad stomped hard on her throat, cracking and crushing her windpipe.

The Dean began gurgling for air, and Greg's dad stomped again, further damaging her throat.

Then again, then again, then again...

Greg's dad stood back, and then knelt down, and dug his fingers into the Dean's eyeballs and tore both of them out, as the Dean began bleeding from her eyeballs, she died.

Greg's dad put on his pants, underwear, and belt, and went to the bathroom to wash off.

Then he grabbed Greg by the hair, and dragged him to his car, where he threw Greg into the trunk, locked it and drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Greg's dad began speeding away, he hit almost 30 on a speedbump and Greg was slammed into the back of the trunk, luckily his towel protected his head.

The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful, then Greg could feel the car falling, then it crashed and began rolling, throwing Greg around.

Then finally the car stopped.

Greg lay there for several hours, and began wondering if his dad had crashed over the side of the mountain and now Greg was trapped in the trunk.

Then the trunk opened and Greg was dragged out.

Immediately he was punched in the face, and then his father rubbed his finger across Greg's face, and glanced at his finger.

"ARE YOU WEARING FUCKING MAKEUP" Greg's dad screamed.

Then Greg's dad slammed Greg's face into the car.

"YOU FUCKING FAGGOT" he yelled kicking Greg in the testicles.

Then Greg's dad pulled out a knife and stabbed Greg in the chest.

Greg shrieked, and Greg's dad threw him to the ground, the sticks and bramble on the forest floor scratching Greg's face.

Greg's dad leaned close to Greg and whispered, "out here... no one can hear you scream..."

Then he grabbed Greg's ear and began yanking on it, Greg was shrieking, but his body was far too abused to resist.

Finally, Greg's dad stopped, and blood was trickling from Greg's ear.

"Shit, man I almost noticeably disfigured you..." Greg's dad pondered.

"FUCK!" Greg's dad screamed, and he kicked some more of Greg's teeth out.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS SHIT!" Greg's dad screamed, and he ripped the knife out of Greg's chest, causing blood to spurt out.

Greg's dad grabbed Greg by the hair and dragged him through the woods for about a mile, until they approached a small wooden altar.

"He's here" said Greg's dad to a figure approaching from the darkness.

The figure stepped out with a huge curved blade, and cut Greg's shirt open.

He placed his hands over the scabbed over wound Greg had on his stomach and navel, and sliced it open, blood began spurting out, and the hooded figure grabbed Greg's liver and tore it out.

Then he walked over to a nearby freezer and put the liver in a plastic bag and stored it within the freezer.

Finally he began taking a siphon and placing Greg's blood in bags.

When he was done, he stitched up the wound on Greg's stomach and chest, and then left.

Greg passed out from blood loss and trauma.


	15. Chapter 15

When Greg awoke he was lying on the forest floor.

"Why you squinting bitch!" Greg's dad yelled before kicking Greg in the chin again.

A couple more of Greg's teeth broke.

Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg's hair and yanked Greg upright, then he kicked Greg in the balls and threw Greg to the ground, causing the sticks on the forest floor to scratch Greg.

Then he grabbed Greg by the hair and began dragging him by the hair causing the sticks and bramble to leave bleeding scrapes all over Greg's torso.

He kicked Greg in the ass once, then he kicked Greg's head again.

Finally he dragged Greg out to a shed in the woods and began slamming Greg's face into the wood, finally the rotten wood gave way and one side of the wall collapsed into a mess of woods and splinters.

Greg's face was a bloody splintered mess.

Greg's dad reached inside the shed, and grabbed a bottle of Hennessy that was lying on the shelf. Then he smashed it over Greg's head.

Blood trickled down Greg's head and was absorbed by the towel wrapped around his head.

Greg was fluttering out of consciousness, and now he had an incredibly severe concussion.

"FUCK!" yelled Greg's dad kicked Greg in the side.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD YOU IGNORE ME YOU INSULT!" Greg's dad roared and then he grabbed a hunting knife from within the shed, and began carving a huge chunk of flesh from Greg's thigh.

Greg began screaming, and he tried to struggle, but was too weak to struggle effectively.

Finally Greg's dad had completely slice off a slab of meat the size of a brick. Greg's thigh was bleeding profusely, and Greg was going into shock.

Greg's dad punched Greg in the mouth, and then forced Greg's jaw open and shoved the slab of meat into it.

He grabbed a towel from within the shed, and tied it tightly around Greg's thigh, to stop the profuse bleeding.

Then he punched Greg in the side of the head, and began choking him.

Greg gasped and swallowed, choking on the meat that had been shoved into his meat.

"Eat, you bastard!" Greg's dad ordered.

Greg began nervously chewing, and then his dad punched his face.

"YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL POOP!" his dad screamed, "OVERGROWN SPERM!"

"I FEED YOU AND YOU EAT LIKE A JOKER!" his dad screamed, "THIS A JOKE!"

Greg was so nervous that he began choking on the meat, and finally spit some out.

Then Greg's dad became enraged.

"YOU FUCKING JOKER!" Greg's dad screamed.

"YOU WASTE THE FOOD THAT I GIVE TO YOU!" Greg's dad screamed.

Then he grabbed a panel of wood from inside the shed and broke it over Greg's head, knocking him out.


	16. Chapter 16

Greg awoke and it was dark, then a fist flew out of the darkness and struck him.

Honestly he had gotten used to it, although his jaw hadn't. His jaw was severely damaged, and most of his teeth were broken or fallen out.

A hand grabbed his head and shoved it into the dirt.

"EAT!" a loud voice boomed.

Greg took a bite out of the dirt, gagging at the bitter taste, but still swallowing it.

Then his head was dragged over to the meat he had spat out.

Greg nervously ate it, gagging the whole time, but swallowing it all anyway.

Then Greg was kicked repeatedly in the stomach, his stitches stretching uncomfortably, and then Greg began throwing up.

"Fucking bastard..." Greg's dad sighed kicking Greg in the jaw.

"I fucking fed you, and you disrespect me like that!" Greg's dad yelled.

"GOD KILL YOU!" Greg's dad screamed.

Then Greg's dad grabbed Greg by the hair and dragged him through the woods for about a mile till they reached a small lake, with a boat on it. Greg's dad tied Greg's throat to the boat and began rowing across the lake. Greg started gasping for air, and struggled to stay above water.

Finally they reached the other shore and Greg's dad began dragging the boat, dragging and eroding Greg's back.

Finally they came to a small shack, and Greg's dad took out a hammer and nail and hammer the nail through Greg's wrist, sticking him to the cabin wall.


	17. Chapter 17

Greg lay on the wall his wrist trickling blood.

His dad walked up to him and backed up and pulled down his pants and began pissing all over Greg.

Greg could feel the salty liquid trickling down his face and stinging his many wounds.

Finally the flow stopped and Greg's dad began pissing into a glass cup.

Greg merely lay there mentally and physically exhausted with piss dripping across his body stinging his many injuries.

Then Greg's dad took the cup which was now filled with yellow piss and set it down on a nearby table.

"Bitch, I know you haven't drunk water in almost 3 days, so I left some for you on the table..." Greg's dad said.

Greg's dad paused for a second, and then screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU WIMP!"

Greg merely lay there too weak to move, especially not with how he had been nailed to the wall.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Greg's dad screamed, "YOU DIRTY BASTARD!"

Then Greg's dad went over to the fireplace grabbed a poker and turned the stove on.

He placed the poker in the stove flame and it began becoming red hot.

Greg began screaming incoherently when he realized what was going to happen.

Greg's dad spun around and fixed him with a look of disgust.

"Oh so you scream now!" Greg's dad yelled, "You dirty wimpy fucking pathetic son of a bitch!"

"Wait a minute, if you are the son of a bitch, then did I fuck a bitch!" Greg's dad yelled.

"DID YOU MAKE ME INSINUATE THAT I DID BEASTIALITY! BASTARD!" Greg's dad roared and then he grabbed a nearby glass and hurled it at Greg.

The glass shattered on Greg's face causing a couple new bleeding scrapes to appear on Greg's face.

Greg's dad returned to tending the poker, and Greg merely remained silent trying to ignore his fate.

Greg somehow had managed to close his eyelids and fall asleep when he was woken by a burning sensation on his chest.

Greg yelped and kicked out, but his father nimbly dodged.

"You fucking whelp!" Greg's dad yelled, "You tried to fucking kick me! You tried to kick the sperm that made you, you fucking creep!"

Then Greg's dad charged with the poker and drove the red hot end right through Greg's abdomen, piercing his already collapsed lung and some other organs and driving into the wall.

Greg's dad stepped back and Greg shrieked in agony, of the burning that the poker was unleashing upon his insides, combined with the internal bleeding, and ruptured organs.

The bleeding stopped fairly quickly though because the red-hot poker cauterized many of the wounds, however Greg still screamed from how he could he feel it burning inside him.

Greg's dad walked away and said, "The fucking juice is in the table, dweeb!"


	18. Chapter 18

Greg lay there simply groaning when his father came back with the hammer and smashed it into Greg's left shoulder.

The bone fractured and Greg shrieked it and some of his blood landed on Greg's dad's neck.

His father went to the kitchen and wiped it off.

"You know, after the little rebellious stunt you just executed, I have a special surprise for you" Greg's dad said.

"I don't think you've ever had a girlfriend in your life nor will you ever get one..." Greg's dad said trailing off.

Greg gulped not liking the direction this was going in.

Then Greg's dad swung, Greg tried to cross his legs, but one was unresponsive and he was feeling extremely weak.

His balls had been pretty bruised from repeated kicking, so they hung loosely.

The hammer smashed into Gregory's testicles and they erupted into gore.

Gregory's balls were no more, just a crushed bloody mass of flesh that began sliding down Greg's pants.

Greg lay in shock for a few moments, he had thought that this had all been a bad dream, but this woke up him up and made him realize his reality.

Greg roared in pain and rage and began screaming, his dad merely walked away laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Greg had screamed until his throat was hoarse, and then his mind snapped.

"Will you stop fucking screaming!" Greg's dad yelled holding a hunting rifle.

Then Greg's dad shot Greg in the right kneecap, shattering that as well, so that Greg had no more functional legs.

Greg merely lay there with a dazed expression on his face.

Blood continued trickling down Greg's leg from his crushed balls, and Greg's was slowly getting woozy.

Greg began slipping in and out of consciousness, and he felt a liquid being poured on his pants.

Then a crack and pain filled Greg's mind.

An intense heat, and burning, smoke began going up to his nose.

His crotch was on fire, Greg tried screaming but his voice was too hoarse.

Then Greg's dad began pissing on the fire, and it eventually went out.

The blackened stump which was the only remnant of Greg's cock, crumbled and fell off.

Greg's crotch and thighs were blackened, and his pants were torn and burnt.

Greg lost consciousness from the trauma


	20. Chapter 20

Greg awoke when he felt the poker being pulled out from his abdomen, blood and gore started gushing out, but the flow was largely minimal because the wound had been largely cauterized.

He felt his wrist being pulled out of the wall although the nail was still through it, albeit the sharp end had been broken off.

Greg was grabbed by the hair and dragged to the nearby table.

"Drink!" a voice commanded, and Greg felt a glass thrust into his hand, and he began drinking. The fluid was salty and tasted gross, but Greg was so thirsty he drank it anyway.

Greg forced it down and groaned.

Then something hard smashed into Greg's mouth breaking his lips, gum, and dislocating his jaw. His few remained good teeth had been thoroughly shattering.

His mouth was a mess of sharp, shattered bone, bleeding gums, and a cracked jaw.

"Fucking faggot!" Greg's dad screamed stomping on Greg's crotch, cracking the blackened wound a bit.

"You fucking freak!" Greg's dad recoiled pointing at Greg, "You're a eunuch!"

Then the window shattered, and a police officer burst in pointing his gun at Greg's dad.

"DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT!" the officer roared.

Greg's dad put his hands up with an expression of pure rage upon his face.

The officer approached Greg's father and put him in handcuffs and led him away, then some paramedics came for Greg and put him in an ambulance where he promptly passed out


	21. Chapter 21

Greg woke up in the hospital with an IV drip in his arm and in a full body cast.

Greg had been lain upright on the bed and a TV showing court proceedings was displayed in front of him.

"Alright Mr. Heffley", said the prosecutor, "Here are the injuries we discovered on your son: severe concussion, infections, scarring, lacerations, and broken skin upon the scalp. fractured skull, facial scarring, infections, shattered jaw, all of his teeth destroyed, bleeding gums, damaged windpipe, scratches and scars upon neck. Scarring upon back of the head. Abraded skin as well as burns upon the back along with scars. Severe wounding upon the buttocks. Infected wound on abdomen, large puncture wound, whipping injuries, severe burns and crude stitching. Physical castration along with severe burns. Shattered kneecaps and left tibia, along with large flesh disfigurement upon one thigh, severe burn on one arm, shattered shouldercaps, tetanus from rust, and nail embedded in wrist. Internal injuries, damaged pancreas, missing liver, collapsed lung, shattered ribs, large internal bleeding, sliced intestine... Along with some mild acid burns on the face, and large amount of scars on face with many splinters, broken nose, and torn ear. Acid burns in throat, along with damage to digestive system, mild poisining from forced consumption of dirt, flesh, and piss. Then the injuries we discovered on Faghilda Notchill, the Dean you so mercilessly killed, largely expanded, abraded and bleeding asshole, bleeding and scarred back. Broken nose, shattered jaw, broken teeth and gums, eyeballs ruptured and removed, lacerated face, caved in skull along with fractures and scalp lacerations, followed by a crushed windpipe."

"What do all these injuries mean you wonder? Here are all the laws you broke: You committed murder, assault, aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, torture, rape, cannibalism, necrophilia, mutilation, sexual assault, illegal body surgery, selling of organs on the black market, forced starvation, coprophagia, harm to a minor, child abuse, property damage, trespassing, psychological abuse, emotional abuse, physical abuse and of course speeding. You are sentenced to 12 life sentences followed by 6582 years in prison in solitary confinement. Your bail is approximately 250 quadrillion dollars, and the fine you will be charged when you leave the prison is 70 trillion dollars with an interest rate of 5% yearly, you are also sentenced to 100 years of community service following your release. The court is adjourned!"


	22. Chapter 22

Greg's dad calmly was led away in handcuffs to his prison cell.

Greg slowly began to recover in the hospital bed, the first thing they did was a little reconstructive surgery on his jaw as well as some surgery, to remove all the broken teeth fragments, and replacing them with dentures. Then he had splints implanted in his arms.

A day later his mom had cancelled her trip and joined him.

Finally after six weeks Greg had been released from the hospital, of course he was missing his manhood, but he would be able to walk and use his arms thankfully.

He had to pee sitting down, and he still had numerous scars and burn marks on his body, but he would live.

"Get in the car, Gregory!" his mom snapped.

Greg nervously stumbled into the car and shook opening the door, from the nerve damage the doctors could not repair.

Then Greg's mom kicked Greg's ass and he squealed and he fell into the car. Then Greg's mom slammed the car door on Greg but his leg's were sticking out, cracking the back of Greg's leg bones.

Greg gasped and Greg's mom opened the door readying to slam again, and Greg hurriedly grabbed his now slightly less functional legs and pulled them in, before they could be slammed again.

Greg's mom drove away and when she got home she opened the car door and grabbed Greg by the hair and dragged him inside.

"HOW DARE ARE YOU!" she screamed before kicking Greg in the jaw, causing his dentures to crack slightly and fall out.


	23. Chapter 23

Greg lay on the floor and mentally died inside.

He thought he had escaped hell, when his dad was locked up, only to discover his mom harbored the same ill feelings for him.

As if reading his thoughts his mom spoke, "Guess you thought wrong, TWERP!"

Then she grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the wall, breaking the plaster on his nose, then she slammed again and again until his nose was leaking blood.

Some of it began running down the walls and Greg's mom screamed, "You dirty fool! You think you can vandalize my HOUSE!"

Then she kicked Greg in the ass, grabbed his head and threw it backwards and he hit the floor hard, causing some of the stitching on the back of his head to loosen up a bit.

Finally she grabbed him by the hair and began dragging him aggravating some of his stitches and scars, then she opened the door to the basement and threw him down.


	24. Chapter 24

The basement had been kept locked for two whole days.

Greg desperately tried breaking the door open from the inside, but it was firmly shut.

Meanwhile the temperature in the basement had been kept at 40 degrees and Greg was starting to develop a cold.

Finally the door opened and his mom walked in.

"Stand up, you're pathetic!" she bellowed.

Then she hurled a brick at him, it struck him right above his eye socket, causing it to crack and leak blood.

Blood began flowing into Greg's eye and he howled and fell down, not used to the pain.

"STAND UP YOU'RE PATHETIC" Greg's mom bellowed, throwing another brick this one, hitting Greg in the kneecap, breaking the plaster and repairs the doctors had done.

Greg began shrieking and sobbing, and suddenly Greg's mom raged, "SHUT UP!"

"YOU PATHETIC WORM! STAND DOWN AND STOP CRYING!"

Greg finally responded, "Please it hurts... Can't I just cry?"

"That does it maggot!" Greg's mom roared.

"WILL YOU EVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING YOU DIRTY WIMP!" Greg's mom screamed, throwing her third and final brick and Greg, cracking his pelvic bone.

Greg howled and began sobbing, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

Then Greg's mom slammed the door shut and locked it, and Greg lay on the floor sobbing and bleeding.


	25. Chapter 25

The door opened a day later and Greg's wounds had scabbed over, although he was very weak from blood loss, the cold, and lack of food and water.

"Stand up!" Greg's mom bellowed, and Greg struggling to a standing position.

"ATTENTION!" Greg's mom roared, and Greg struggled to salute, toppling over and spraining his wrist.

"PATHETIC! PEETHETIC WITH A CAPITAL WIMP!" Greg's mom roared in rage.

She grabbed a paint bucket filled with blue paint, and straining and grunting hurled it down the stairs at Greg.

The edge of the bucket struck Greg's forehead, cracking it and causing blood loss.

The bucket spilled and the blue paint fell all over Greg.

"You stupid little Smurf!" Greg's mom screamed, then she slammed the door shut.


	26. Chapter 26

The door was opened when the paint had dried off.

Greg's coat of paint was cracked and blue paint chips were falling off.

Greg simply lay on the floor and his mom walked down the stairs clutching a broom.

"STAND DOWN!" she bellowed, and slammed the broom handle into Greg's head.

There was a slight ringing sound but that was it.

Greg's mom put on a pair of work boots and began berating Greg.

"LIVE IN HELL YOU HELLHOLE!" she screamed, kicking Greg in the side of the face.

"THAT WAS NOT WHAT I SAID JUST NOW! YOU THINK I INSULTED YOU THAT INSULTS ME!" she screamed barely coherent, then she kicked Greg in the throat and he began gasping.

A paint chip flew off and hit Greg's mom in the leg.

She bellowed with rage and left the basement.

An upper window on the basement that opened to the garden was opened and Greg's mom lowered the hose through it.

Using your superior athletic and agile abilities, she swung down through the window and landed on the basement floor.

"See I can do this because I am not a WIMP!" she bellowed then she climbed up the hose turned it on and swung back down across the basement kicked Greg in the head, causing him to develop another concussion.

Then she turned on the hose and began blasting Greg with water.

The force of the spray forced Greg onto his knees and forced his head down to the floor, where he could barely breathe.

Still he drank, the dirty and paint filled waters, because God knew how long it was till his next drink.

Greg's mom held him there for a minute and then kicked him once again.

His gums were now bleeding profusely and all the work the doctors had done on his jaw was ruined.

Greg's mom recognized this and screeched, "you bloody wimp, all that money to the hospital wasted and gone!"

She wrapped the hose around Greg's neck and began strangling him from a distance.

Greg screeched and tried to struggle, but his vision slowly began going black.


	27. Chapter 27

Greg woke up when a burning sensation was felt upon the back of his head.

Greg shrieked as his mom poured the burning hot coffee on the back of his head.

Then Greg's mom stared at him.

"You dirty meanie! Why are you always so mean to your mother!" she shrieked kicking Greg in ribs.

"Have you ever done anything nice for me ever! Ever!" she screamed.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW NICE I AM" she shrieked, hurling the coffee mug at the back of Greg's head, cracking his skull.

"I AM PERFECT! I AM GOD! I AM GOD!" she screamed following each declaration with a stomp on Greg's head.

Greg's head was now bleeding profusely, and Greg began sobbing.

"You dirty dirty boy! You cry! HOW DARE ARE YOU! I AM TOO NICE!" she screamed charging and kicking Greg savagely, knocking him out


	28. Chapter 28

Greg woke up, shivering from the water all over him, and found himself held by the dried paint on him.

He had several cuts, a bruise, and burns on the back of his head.

His mom slammed open the door and glared at Greg.

"WHAT DAY YOU KNOW IT IS!" she screamed at Greg.

Greg had not really been paying attention to the date during his time in the hospital and after his return to his home.

"Sometime in December... " he guessed.

"Sometime in December? SOMETIME IN DECEMBER?!" Greg's mom bellowed in rage.

Then Greg's mom grabbed the fire extinguisher and charged down the stairs slamming it over Greg's head, cracking his head, causing some cerebrospinal fluid to leak out and some blood as well.

Greg began fading out of consciousness and his mom began spraying Greg with the fire extinguisher, then he passed out.


	29. Chapter 29

Greg woke up and his head was covered with several fractures.

His upper body was covered in fire extinguisher foam, and he was near the breaking point from his many injuries, lack of food, and the cold.

Greg opened his eyes and glanced around.

Greg's mom suddenly came barrelling down the stairs with a large lego ship that Manny had built.

She slammed it over Greg's head, further scratching him, and causing the lego ship to break.

The lego piece scattered everywhere, and then Greg's mom grabbed a particularly long and thick lego piece and began shoving it up Greg's nose.

Greg began shrieking but was too weak to struggle and then the piece had been lodged up his nose, blocking his airway.

Then Greg's mom forced Greg's jaws open and began chucking lego's into Greg's mouth, she punched Greg in the mouth and he involuntarily swallowed and began choking on some legos.

"You ungrateful fool!" Greg's mom screamed at Greg, "You better fix the ship Manny worked so hard to build or you are getting it"


	30. Chapter 30

Greg lay there groaning as he began choking on the lego piece.

He suddenly sneezed and then the lego piece that had been shoved into his nose, shot out, covered in snot and some blood.

Greg's mom shrieked and kicked Greg in the stomach.

Greg groaned, and then his mom kicked again and again, breaking some of his stitches, and then Greg began vomiting, the lego pieces stuck in his throat coming out too.

Greg's mom stomped on the side of Greg's face further damaging his jaw.

"You absolute consummate liar!" Greg's mom bellowed.

"You said you could fix Manny's ship!" she roared.

"Now you covered it with blood, snot, and vomit. Greg what I am I TO DO WITH YOU!?" she bellowed, kicking Greg hard in the throat.

Then Greg's mom, took off her belt and struck down hard, slicing into Greg's right arm.

A red stripe appeared on Greg's arm, and Greg's mom struck again, then again and again, and again, until Greg's arm was a flayed mess of flesh and blood.

Red gashes went up and down Greg's arm and he was bleeding profusely.

Then the belt struck Greg's face, cutting a red line diagonally across it.

"I am doing this for your own good!" Greg's mom roared.

Then she struck with belt buckle, cracking Greg's skull and knocking him unconscious.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" she screamed before Greg passed out.


	31. Chapter 31

Greg awoke on the basement floor, not knowing how long he had been there.

At least four days he estimated.

Greg saw that his right arm was sticky with blood, and was throbbing. He could barely move it.

His head felt sticky with blood, and he was very dizzy.

His body still was covered with sticky, grimy blue paint.

His gums were bleeding, jaw cracked, his dentures long gone.

The stitches on his stomach and head had broken, but the bleeding had stopped and the wounds had scabbed over.

His legs were slightly sprained, and one of his ankles was cracked.

Still Greg forced himself into a standing position.

He let out a light gasp from the pain, and began staggering up the stairs.

He finally made it all the way up the stairs and felt extremely light-headed.

He turned the knob of the basement door and opened it to find his mom waiting for him.

She was sitting on a chair reading a cooking book.

She glanced up then dashed and kicked Greg in the stomach.

Greg gasped and fell backwards tumbling down the stairs and cracking his head on the bottom.

Blood began pooling around his head, and Greg began losing consciousness.

Then he heard the door slam shut and lock.

Greg passed out.


	32. Chapter 32

Greg woke up and began chuckling, he was just so done with his life, and was surprised it could be so miserable.

After all the injuries he had sustained, he was shocked to be alive.

The door to the basement opened and Greg's mom stood holding some duct tape and a box of legos.

She hurled the box of logos down and it struck Greg in the face breaking his nose, and lacerating his face and neck, causing legos to scatter everywhere.

Greg's mom charged downstairs and kicked the box off him, then stomped on his throat, causing him to gasp and swallow some of the legos.

Greg shrieked and began choking.

Then Greg's mom put duct tape over Greg's mouth.

"STAY DOWN!" she said and then duct taped Greg's wrists.

Then she began kicking Greg in the stomach and he began gasping and finally starting vomiting.

However the duct tape prevented the vomit from coming out, and it began sloshing around in his mouth.

Finally he began swallowing it again, and his eyes bulged out from how it burned the inside of his throat.

He managed to hold the lego piece between his gums, and though it caused his gums to bleed, it was better than choking.

Greg's mom put a piece of duct tape on Greg's head then ripped it off, ripping out a large clump of Greg's hair.

Greg's eyes once again bulged out from pain, and then Greg's mom put duct tape over both of Greg's eyes.

Greg's mom stomped on his throat, and held her foot down, and Greg began thrashing struggling to breathe.

Then the foot was released and Greg heard his mom backing away.

He began gasping for air but the duct tape was still over his mouth. Luckily he still managed to keep the lego piece between his gums.

He heard the sound and footsteps approaching him, and then his mom kicked him savagely in the jaw.

The lego piece dug so deep into his gum that it sunk into his flesh, and blood began welling up inside his mouth.

Greg started vomiting from the coppery taste of the blood, and as the vomit came into his mouth it started stinging his bleeding gums.

Greg began vomiting simply from the acrid taste of the vomit in his mouth.

It was then like a chain reaction, Greg began vomiting more and more, his cheeks were bursting from the vomit, and the vomit began building up in his throat causing him to choke.

Greg's stomach was furiously pumping, it was sending up everything in it, suddenly vomit began bursting out his nose, burning the inside of them.

Some feces and piss had somehow been regurgitated too, and eventually all of Greg's bodily fluids, the vomit, feces, and piss had excited out his nose.

Greg could feel the vomit on his chin, neck, and shirt, stinging his skin.

Greg's mom started screaming incoherently at that point and Greg heard the sound of his a large heavy metal object being dragged across the floor.

Greg's mom then spoke, "You are so messy and lazy and..." she grunted and then roared, "WIMPY!" as she smashed the sledgehammer she was carrying into Greg's shoulder, causing the joint, bone and flesh to erupt, blood began welling out and Greg fainted.


	33. Chapter 33

Greg woke up in immense pain.

The lego piece was lodged deep in his upper gum which was throbbing.

His mouth, throat, and nose contained traces of vomit which was stinging intensely.

Additionally, his mom had struck the hammer into his left shoulder.

He couldn't even feel anything past his left shoulder anymore.

In addition, his right arm was throbbing and sticky and scabbed from blood.

He could barely move it.

Greg could feel his wrists duct taped over his stomach.

Greg had no idea how he was going to get it off.

Greg used his weakened core muscles to struggle into a sit up, then he began dragging himself along the floor.

He leaned over to the side and pushed his right arm straining against the floor, and used that as leverage to stand up.

He got up shakily and then fell backwards on his ass.

He once again pushed his right arm against the floor and struggled to stand. This time he managed to do it, and he began to blindly walk around the basement.

He felt a hand on his wrists unwrapping the duct tape.

Then he was kicked hard in the cheek, causing his gums to once more bleed and for him to fall back onto the floor.

Then the duct tape was ripped off his eyelids, ripping out his eyelashes and eyebrows and causing him to shriek.

His mom was staring at him then she spat on him once.

She walked away and locked the door.

Greg groaned and then the door was opened again and Greg's mom hurled a bottle of bleach at Greg, which broke and caused bleach to run all over Greg's face and neck.

The broken plastic pieces of the bottle had lacerated Greg's face causing blood to streak down.

Greg's mom stepped away and grabbed a mirror and walked down the stairs.

Greg saw his reflection and saw his face was red from blood, blue from old dried paint, and white from bleach.

"U S A!" Greg's mom roared and then smashed the mirror over Greg's head, knocking him out, and causing his scalp to bleed and some glass shards to become embedded in them.


	34. Chapter 34

Greg awoke wondering when his torment would end.

His mom was standing over him wearing gloves and pouring salt onto his scalp, and then began rubbing it into his scalp, causing the wounds on his head to sting.

Greg groaned in pain but was too weak and wimpy to do much else.

Greg's hair was a stringy mess.

His hair was stuck together into long thick strands matted together with blood and paint and bleach.

Greg's mom then ripped the duct tabe off of Greg's mouth slightly ripping Greg's lips causing them to bleed, and Greg began gasping for air.

Then Greg's mom grabbed the hose and shoved it into Greg's mouth.

She turned it on, and Greg almost choked from the force of the water.

Still, he drank, he drank down all the water, because it had been several days since he had drunk water.

Finally Greg's mom turned off the hose and removed it.

Greg collapsed to the ground, and his mom took the lid off the salt shaker and poured all the salt into Greg's mouth, quickly putting duct tape over it.

The inside of Greg's mouth and throat burned from the salt, and he began vomiting bile and water out his nose.

Greg's mom walked away as Greg began shaking on the ground, snorting out bile, his eyes bulging out from the pain.

She came back with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it all on Greg's head.

The rubbing alcohol stung the wounds on Greg's scalp and face as it dripped down.

Then Greg's mom took the duct tape and began wrapping it around Greg's face, covering his whole face save for his nostrils so he could breathe.

Greg's mom grabbed Greg by the hair and threw him down.

Then Greg's mom went up the stairs and grabbed a knife, she used it to slice the back of Greg's shirt also cutting into his back making it bleed.

She grabbed his hair turning him over and cut the front of his shirt off creating a slice straight down his chest.

Then she cut the sleeves off and Greg's back and chest were naked.

Greg's mom pulled off her belt and began striking Greg's chest again and again and again and again.

Not being able to scream made the pain one hundred times worse for Greg.

Finally Greg's mom walked away and Greg's chest was bleeding heavily and a huge mass of large striped cuts.

Greg continued to bleed and he heard the basement door slam shut and lock.

Greg was too weak to move, so he just lay on the floor bleeding.

His one working lung pumped furiously and his chest was rising up and down, as he struggled to get enough air through his nostrils.

Greg's blood trickled onto the floor.

He couldn't see, speak, or hear much.

Greg went unconscious.


	35. Chapter 35

Greg felt the duct tape being peeled off his face.

Finally all of it was off and then Greg's mom spat on his face.

"You lazy ungrateful wimp" she spat.

"Why couldn't you clean your face up yourself! You are honestly more useless than Manny!" she screamed.

"I've got to teach you a lesson! YOU USELESS WIMP!" she screamed

Then she began stomping and tearing at Greg's left shoulder, as his arm was hanging on by a few strands of flesh from his shoulder.

Finally Greg's mom had ripped off Greg's left arm, and Greg merely stared in shock, before he started shrieking in horror at how he had just been violated.

Greg's mind almost shut down, he did not care any more, he just keep screaming and screaming before. Never before had he been violated in this way. His parents had beaten him, but well, his dad had removed his dick. But at this point his arm was infinitely more valuable than his dick.

"SHUT UP!" Greg's mom roared stomping on Greg's throat.

"Clean up this mess!" Greg's mom said.

Then she turned and spat on Greg.

"You don't realize how privileged you are to be having this life! That's why I had to take one of your privileges away." she said.

"NOW CLEAN UP!" she screamed.

Greg struggling to get up and then his mom threw a trash can at him, knocking him to the floor.

He struggled and got up again, and began going around the basement putting all the trash in the trash can, including his arm.

Finally he made it up the stairs, and cleaned off the dried off blood from the walls, and all the vomit from the basement.

When everything was clean, his mom called him to the front room.

"You finally got up at 11:00 A.M on a Friday. You are so truant and lazy wimp! You missed the last ten days of school. God knows what I've been telling those receptionists at your school" Greg's mom said.

Then Greg's mom stood up and slapped Greg across the face knocking him down.

"It is Christmas Eve, wrap this present for MANNY!" Greg's mom screamed spitting on Greg before storming out, leaving Greg not knowing what the present was.


	36. Chapter 36

Greg sat there not knowing what present he needed to wrap.

"For Christ's Sake!" Greg's mom screamed kicking Greg in the back.

"Get up off your wimpy butt and do something useful for once in your life" she spat grabbing a nearby textbook and slamming it over Greg's face, making him see stars.

Greg felt his mom slam the textbook over his head once more then again then again then again, and he was near unconsciousness.

Greg slumped down and felt blood running down the back of his head.

"You ungrateful wimp! You show no effort! NO EFFORT! ZADA! ZILCH! You did not even try to wrap your dear brother Manny's present. He is your brother! Your little brother you degenerate wimp!" Greg's mom screamed.

She ran and got a garbage bag and put it over Greg's head.

Then she got a jump rope, tied it around Greg's neck and began tightening it causing Greg to choke.

"SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!" she screamed.

She grabbed Greg's other arm and began dragging him out by it, nearly dislocating it.

Greg couldn't even scream because he was still choking.

She finally got Greg outside into the cold snow and removed the garbage bag and jump rope, as he seemed seconds away from passing out.

Greg shivered in the bitter cold, the biting cold stinging the wounds on his bare chest and left stump.

Greg's mom folded the jump rope in half and struck Greg across the face.

Greg began gasping for air, and Greg's mom began hurling snow into his open mouth.

Greg starting coughing and then began choking due to the cold.

Greg's mom kicked Greg in the back of the head and fell facedown in to the snow still choking.

Greg's mom stepped on Greg's head forcing it deeper into the snow causing him to choke further and he started spasming trying to break free.

Finally Greg began throwing up, covering his face and the surrounding snow in vomit.

Greg's mom spat on him and walked away inside locking the door behind her.

Greg merely lay in the snow shaking and shivering.

Greg's mom came back with a shopping bag.

She removed a bottle of vinegar from it and smashed it over Greg's head, the shards of glass embedded themselves further into Greg's scalp. causing more blood to flow and vinegar to sting Greg's open wounds and run down his face.

Then she put on a pair of gloves and spat on Greg saying, "You dirty dirty boy! I have to put on a pair of gloves just to touch your filthy face."

Then grabbed Greg by the hair and dragged his face across the snow wiping off all of the vomit, leaving a red and yellow mess in Greg's wake.

Then she took a clamp and put it over Greg's nose, then she put a funnel into Greg's mouth and poured vinegar and baking soda down it.

She punched Greg in the throat forcing him to swallow it and then quickly duct taped his mouth.

Greg began gasping and shaking, the vinegar baking soda mixture was bubbling in this throat, and he began to vomit.

It couldn't go out his mouth nor his nose, it kept building up, until with explosive force it burst out his tear ducts.

Greg was delirious with pain, he could feel vomit building up in his eyes some behinds his eyelids.

It was all out and his eyes were burning from the vomit on them and behind his eyelids, and inside his tearducts.

His throat was burning, his eyes, tearducts, eyelids all burning and Greg could not even scream.

This was one of the most painful experiences he had recently experienced.

He still could not breathe though.

Finally Greg's mom took off the clamp from his nose and some bile came running out of his nose.

Greg's mom grabbed some snow and used it to wipe the vomit out of Greg's eyes.

Greg's began crying to flush out the bile from his tearducts and eye lids.

Although it still burned for the most part, most of the bile was gone.

Some of the bile sloshed around in his mouth and the vinegar baking soda mixture, causing him to gag, and dry heave as there was nothing left in his stomach.

Greg could feel blood start to drip out of his tear ducts, because of how the acid had damaged them.

Greg's mom removed a bottle of Tabasco sauce from the shopping bag and she smashed it over Greg's head.

Greg closed his eyes instinctively and some more vomit went into his eyes causing him to scream.

The tabasco sauce ran across his head and face stinging his face, the glass from the broken bottle went into his scalp.

Then Greg's mom put some of the tabasco sauce on her fingers which were still covered by her gloves, and she pushed open Greg's eyelids rubbing them on his eyes.

She dashed away as Greg began shrieking and screaming and spasming about.

Greg's eyes were blood red and he was crying blood and tears.

He was completely shaking and his eyes were wide and wet.

The pain was almost enough to make Greg forget how cold he was.

Greg's mom took out a carton of eggs and chucked one at Greg's head, it hit slightly scratching Greg's head, and then Greg's mom dashed over taking eggs out and crushing them over Greg's head, mixing the stick yellow yolk with Greg's hair and letting the egg whites drip over Greg's head.

Greg's head was now a yellow, blue, red, white greasy mess.

The egg whites dripped down Greg's face as he still began shaking and spasming from the pain of the tabasco sauce in his eyes.

Some of the eggshells had slightly dug into Greg's scalp making it bleed.

Greg's mom then took out ductape and using her other hand slicked back Greg's hair. Then she used the ductape to stick Greg's hair down to his scalp.

She took out a piece of sandpaper from the bag once she was done and grabbed Greg's palm and began rubbing down forcefully, abrading Greg's palm causing it to bleed profusely and tearing her glove. In response she kicked Greg hard in the throat causing his eyes to bulge out.

She put on another glove and grabbed Greg by the shoulder, wrapping a piece of ducttape around his bleeding palm to staunch the flow of blood.

She dragged Greg by the shoulder back inside, and he almost shuddered in relief to how it was no longer cold.

As if sensing his pleasure, Greg's mom smiled and began getting the clothing iron ready.

Greg tried screaming through the duct tape but he could not make a sound.

The clothing iron was steaming and Greg's mom dragged Greg by the shoulder and put his head on the table.

She put the clothing iron on the left side of Greg's face and he began flopping about like a fish.

Greg's mom released the iron and kicked Greg in the throat again.

Greg had a raised red and black burn on the side of his face from the clothing iron.

Then Greg's mom emptied out the clothing iron, pouring out all the boiling water onto the back of Greg's neck.

Greg began flopping about but was too weak to do much else.

Finally Greg's mom left the room and came back with a test tube with an earwig in it.

Greg began screaming, he was mortally terrified of bugs.

Greg's mom quickly turned the test tube over and shoved it into Greg's ear, the earwig was now trapped in there.

Greg could feel the earwig moving around and biting, causing damage to his ear drums and blood to came out.

Just the feeling of the earwig in his ear, caused Greg to piss himself, he began trembling, his eyes bulged out and he passed out.


	37. Chapter 37

Greg woke up and could feel the earwig burrowing around in his ear, he promptly passed out.

Greg woke up again and he could feel his ear was full of blood but no movement, he almost passed out.

Greg's mom grabbed him by the ear and slammed his head into the ground, causing the test tube to dig into his ear a bit more and then shatter.

Blood and the dead earwig came out of Greg's ear, and Greg dry heaved when he saw this.

He felt nearly deaf in his left ear, where the earwig had been.

"It's 5 P. M Christmas eve, you wimp!" Greg's mom bellowed.

"Get to work!" she screamed stomping on Greg's head once and then storming off.

Greg merely lay there confused, hurt, and scared.

His eyes were caked in dried blood and still burned although he had gotten used to the pain.

His left ear felt numb and was throbbing filled with blood. The outside of that ear was caked in dried blood.

Greg immediately struggled to a standing position and got a paper towel and began wiping off the blood.

He plugged his ear with a paper towel and managed to scrub it off the floor.

Greg's mom came roaring downstairs and punched Greg hard in the face knocking his head back against a table.

He slumped down to the ground.

"You consummate waste of space!" Greg's mom bellowed kicking Greg in the stomach.

"You think you can just take these paper towels and do God knows what with them, when I specifically ask you to get to work! WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN!" Greg's mom screamed.

Then she began pinching Greg's cheek so hard blood began welling up.

"IT IS CHRISTMAS TOMMOROW! IT IS 5:05 PM RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE JUST MESSING AROUND INSTEAD OF HELPING OUT YOUR DEAR BROTHER! WHAT CAN I DO WITH YOU WIMPY CHILDLIKE WASTE OF LIFE, ENERGY, AND SPACE!" Greg's mom bellowed.

She punched Greg in the face once more.

Then she screamed and kicked Greg in the chest.

The back of Greg's head hit the table and was bruised.

"MOST OF ALL THOUGH, AFTER ALL THE RESOURCES WE GIVE YOU! AFTER ALL THE RESOURCES WE GIVE YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL FROM US! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH STEALING THOSE PAPER TOWELS AND I WOULDN'T NOTICE..." she paused briefly then spat on Greg, "THOUGHT WRONG! WIIIIMP!"

Then Greg's mom's eyes bulged out with rage and she savagely kicked Greg in the chin. His jaw cracked further, and his gums bled slightly.

Greg's mom grabbed a nearby flower vase and shattered it over Greg's head.

Greg's head was bruised, but the duct tape stopped him from bleeding.

She punched Greg savagely in the face once, then a hook to his jaw, then his nose and she kept doing this, whaling on his face, screaming and spitting like a madwoman.

Finally after a good two minutes she stopped, and Greg's jaw looked severely dislocated as did his nose which was dripping with blood and looked very crooked.

Greg began heaving and bile began shooting his nose dripping onto the floor.

Greg's mom shrieked slapping the back of his head and his face felt onto the puddle of bile and blood below and he began squirming around.

Greg's mom grabbed him by the shoulder opened the door outside and threw out into the snow and locked the door.


	38. Chapter 38

Greg felt the bitter chill outside but simply lay in the snow shivering and turning blue.

He felt too weak too turn over and would have passed out were it not for the bitter cold.

Blood trickled down his cheek and onto the snow, and also out of his ear where some of the test tube shards were embedded.

An upstairs window opened and Greg's mom leaned her head out of it and spat, narrowly missing Greg. She screamed in rage and grabbed a nearby textbook hurling it down and nailing Greg on the head, nearly knocking him out.

She stuck her head back inside closed the window and went away. Greg heard the sound of the stove being turned on inside and sizzling oil being added to it. He gulped knowing that this couldn't be good.

Greg lay in the snow for twenty minutes lightly bleeding and shaking from fear as well as the cold. The door opened and Greg's mom stepped out with a frying pan filled with sizzling oil and holding a box of Manny's crayons. She dumped the box into the pan, and the crayons immediately being melting, while the paper charred and started burning. After about 20 seconds there was large molten lump of wax with floating burning pieces of paper.

Greg's mom grinned and Greg tried to move away but was too weak to do so. She dumped the pan out onto Greg's back and it was like slow motion.

The lump of wax and burning paper hit Greg's back and Greg screamed. He could not help himself he screamed he cried, he nearly passed out, but some last thing in him prevented him from doing so.

Greg's eyes still stung and stung even more so when he began tearing up. He was in an insane amount of pain and began throwing up from the sheer amount. His mouth was covered in duct tape so vomit started shooting out his nose, burning the inside of it and the paint merely increased.

It was like hell, burning on his backside, burning and stinging in his eyes and nose, there was no end.

Greg felt tears and blood dripping out of his eyes and kept trying to scream through his duct tape, he couldn't even move his lips due to duct tape, he tried though and felt them bleeding a bit.

The coppery taste of blood in his mouth made him throw up more and he was vomiting heavily out his nose so much so that he could not breathe. He stopped vomiting but there was still vomit in his nose, he started shaking desperate for oxygen, but his vision slowly went black and he passed out.


	39. Chapter 39

Greg woke up and it was dark outside. Miraculously, he was still somehow alive. His nose was crusted with vomit, mucus and blood, his eyes still burned and his back was numb. His entire body was burning with frostbite. Greg tried to move but almost felt paralyzed.

His mom came out at that moment and began screaming at him. Not using words simply shrieking and spitting.

"You useless lump of a wimp! You dirty dirty wimp! Get inside, it is 7:30 P.M Christmas Eve and you still have not wrapped your dear brother Manny's gift!" she bellowed before kicking Greg in the head.

"Look at how dirty you are, you are like a toddler, you can't even control yourself! Disgusting wimp!" she shrieked.

She grabbed Greg by the shoulder and dragged him to the door, and then clawed three deep gouges into his face.

She immediately put duct tape over them to stem the bleeding.

"Wrap Manny's present" she said, "NOW!"

Greg was still having trouble finding Manny's present.

"Are you stupid wimp!" Greg's mom yelled and she kicked Greg in the stomach and he fell backwards, landing on his butt.

"GET UP NOW!" she roared, and Greg turned over onto his one working arm, his right, to try to gain some leverage to stand.

Greg's mom shrieked and kicked him in the chest.

"I SAID GET UP BIG BABY, NOT ROLL AROUND!" she shrieked.

Greg tried to stand once again, and Greg's mom roared grabbed a glass vase from the table and slammed it into Greg's chest.

Greg's eyes bulged out, and some of the glass shards slashed and embedded themselves into Greg's chest causing blood to erupt and flow down.

Greg began crying again, and blood came out along with the tears still.

Greg's mom grabbed Greg by the shoulder and yanked him up.

Then she threw him down face first.

The glass shards dug deeper into his chest, causing more blood to flow, and Greg could only shriek.

Greg's mom then went and grabbed a bag of flour, she lifted it over her head and slammed it down on Greg's head. Greg felt dizzy, then his mom hit him again then again then again then again till finally it broke, spilling flour all over Greg and knocking him out.


	40. Chapter 40

Greg woke up ears ringing, with dried blood and pottery shards embedded upon his chest.

His face was covered in flour and some got into his eyes which still stung from blood, vomit.

Greg began blinking furiously and began tearing up.

"GET UP YOU BUFFOON! DOG-LIKE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! HOMO WIMPUS! IT IS 7:50 P.M! WRAP THE PRESENT!" Greg's mom bellowed at him.

Greg began crying even more, simply because of how ridiculous and unfair the situation was... what was the present even.

His eyes began stinging even more from the tears but the flour slowly was washed out.

Greg's mom noticed the tears and was furious, she grabbed Greg by his left armpit and dragged him upright.

Then she spit on his face, once, twice, thrice.

She punched him in the throat, and then wrapped her hands around it and began choking him.

Then she released him and punched him in the back of the head and knocking him facedown.

He was too weak to break his fall, and his nose was broken even more.

Then she kicked him in the head and began screaming.

"HOW DARE ARE YOU! HOW DARE ARE YOU REALLY, HOMO PATHETICUS! WHAT KIND OF HARDSHIPS OR REAL SUFFERING ARE YOU GOING THROUGH THAT YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO CRY! YOUR BROTHER MANNY DOES NOT HAVE HIS PRESENT WRAPPED YET BUT HE DOES NOT CRY, BECAUSE HE IS A TRUE MAN! HOW DARE YOU CRY!" she screamed.

"Little baby wimpus..." his mom said in a baby voice, "wrap Manny's present."

"There! DID THAT GET THROUGH TO YOUR STUPID THICK SKULL IDIOT!" she screamed then she kicked Greg in the head once again.


	41. Chapter 41

"Homo Patheticus Maledictus Malformus Undevelopedicus Brainicus!" Greg's mom yelled kicking Greg in the head once more.

"You are the most foolish person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting in the entirety of my life!" she bellowed.

"Since, you are too cruel to wrap Manny's present for him I will do it for you... WIMP!" she said stomping on Greg's hand, and Greg could not even scream due to the duct tape over his mouth.

Then she spat onto Greg's face and stomped away.

Greg merely lay there dazed, from all the kickings to the head he had received.

His mom came back with a big roll of wrapping paper and slammed it into Greg's head brutally.

Greg's vision went black and he nearly passed out.

His eyes opened and then he felt his right arm being pulled behind his back.

Then his mom screeched and kicked the back of his head.

Greg's mom quickly dashed brought a toolbox and slammed it over Greg's head, dazing him further.

She got out the powerdrill put a long screw on the end, and pulled Greg's right arm behind his back once again.

She turned Greg's wrist over so it was exposed, and began drilling the nail through it, so that Greg's arm was nailed to his back.

Greg felt blood trickle from his wrist and back, and he could not even scream nor even throw up, just dry heave.

Greg's mom then put the drill in the toolbox and then put that away.

She get a knife then and sliced the duct tape over Greg's mouth slightly cutting into his cheeks.

Blood trickled down Greg's jaw and he merely lay dazed as his mom shoved a snorkel into his mouth, and then reapplied the duct tape over it.

Greg's mom then left him went upstairs and brought a jump rope which she fastened tightly around his neck like a leash.

Then she dragged him by the jump rope into the living room.

There was a box under the Christmas tree, and Greg's mom lifted Greg and put him in it.

She went to the garage and began getting bags of fertilizer and filled the box with it, covering Greg.

Then she added a nice layer of snow on top, and began wrapping the box closed, leaving Greg's snorkel exposed so he could breathe.

Greg lay in the box in darkness, pressed in by dirt and snow, which was freezing him even as it slowly melt.


	42. Chapter 42

Greg lay in the dirt and snow for what seemed like ages, and for the first waking moment he recalled in a long time, he was not being abused verbally or physically.

Greg took the time to recount his injuries. His scalp had been heavily damaged from the numerous chemicals on it including bleach, paint, vinegar, salt, as well as physical damage including scratches, cuts, fractures and bruises. His left eardrum had been destroyed and his left ear was caked in blood and glass shards. He had numerous cuts all over his face, his eyes were caked in vomit, dried blood, and remnants of the tabasco sauce although Greg had gotten used to the burning sensation. His nose and jaw were severely broken, and he had no idea where his dentures had gone so he had no teeth. He had burns on the back of his head, and gouges and scars from whipping and broken stitching on his stomach and chest, along with embedded shards of pottery and glass. His back had been severely burned from the molten crayon mix. His left arm was gone he only had a stump now, and his right arm was striped with whipping scars. His wrist had been nailed to his back as well, and his pelvic bone had been shattered. His knees and legs had been battered but surprisingly they were the least damaged part of his body. Greg was also suffering internally, the severe vomiting he had been forced to undergo, had burned and destroyed the skin in his throat as well as damaged his tear ducts and the inside of his nose and mouth. He also had damaged his liver from the numerous chemicals he had had to swallow, and he had not eaten food in weeks and was very near the point of starving to death.

Still, Greg was thankful that on this one Christmas evening he was able to find peace, even as he felt worms and other insects crawled in the fertilizer around him, and the snow stung him with the bitter cold.


	43. Chapter 43

Greg found himself falling asleep, into the first piece of restful sleep, he had been able to find in ages. Greg woke up and felt very sore from all his injuries, but for once in his now pitiable life, Greg was hopeful.

Then Greg heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and instinctively flinched. Greg heard Manny excitedly squeal, and his mom saying, "Enjoy your presents Manny!" Greg heard Manny excitedly tearing into several presents and groaned, wondering what would happen when Manny got to 'Greg's present'.

Finally he heard footsteps approaching the box he was in, and then he heard the wrapping paper being ripped off his box. His snorkel which had been pressed down, hidden into the wrapping paper, came up allowing Greg to get more air into his lungs, and Greg gasped for breath. Manny shrieked and kicked the box, causing it to tip over, but luckily the dirt cushioned Greg.

"Oopsie Manny", said Greg's mom laughing and then she righted the box to an upright position.

Manny ripped the wrapping paper off the box and lifted the lid.

Manny howled in sorrow and began hurling the snow and dirt away until he had uncovered Greg's head.

Manny shrieked in horror and rage and stomped on Greg's head. Then Manny fell back onto the floor and began shrieking and sobbing. Finally Manny stood up with pure rage and charged at the box knocking it over, causing the dirt and snow to fall over the floor and Greg to slide onto the floor a bit.

Manny ran around and began stomping on Greg's face and then he kicked Greg in the throat, and ran over to the wall and started sobbing. Susan walked over and began consoling Manny and then walked him outside. She shot Greg a glare that could cut through his miserable flesh with ease before she stepped outside.

Greg gulped, he knew he had messed up somehow, but he had no idea what he had done.


	44. Chapter 44

Greg felt like he had been laying on the floor for hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. That was how long he had been laying there, when his mother and Manny returned inside, his mom and Manny began walking upstairs, and this made Greg realize he had not walked up those stairs or even gotten to his room in about two months.

His mom did not even look or notice him, but he saw Manny turn and glare at him with such force that if it was a physical presence it would have destroyed the entire block. Manny's eyes were red with rage, and he screamed, "Bad Bubby!" and then spat, his glob of spit traveling a miraculous trajectory that placed it into Greg's eye. Greg's eye began stinging, but Greg was too weak to sob or cry out. Greg's mom returned Manny to his room and then began making her way down to the stairs.

She stopped and turned towards Greg. She stood still for several moments and then said calmly, "I am scared of you..." Then Greg's mom lost her composure entirely and starting screaming, "I AM ABSOLUTELY, TO THE HEAVENS ABOVE, TERRIFIED OF YOU! YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! YOU STUPID RUNT! EVERY SINGLE DAY YOU SCARE ME! YOU SCARE ALL OF US! LOOK AT THIS FILTHY MESS YOU HAVE CREATED, YOU RUNTY, PIG-LIKE, APE-LIKE, HAIRLESS, FREAKY, WIMPY, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN INTELLIGENT LIFE-FORM!"

Greg's mom stopped screaming and then turned towards Greg and said, "Judging by your lack of a response, it seems like my logic is not getting to you, you stupid, stupid, excuse for a boy. I'm going to simply have to reason with you in an another manner..."

Greg's mom walked out of the room and returned with a knife, then she paused and began speaking again, "You wimpy, ungrateful, rude, disgusting boy... It is Christmas..." Then Greg's mom lost her composure and began screaming again, "IT IS SUCH A SPECIAL DAY FOR YOU DEAR BABY BROTHER MANNY, AND YOU RUINED IT FOR HIM! TO ADD INSULT TO INJURY YOU THREW DIRT AND SNOW INSIDE OF MY HOUSE! YOU SCARED MANNY WITH YOUR DISTURBING, DISGUSTING FACE! YOU FREAK!" Then Susan paused and screamed, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

Susan charged at Greg and stabbed the knife into Greg's skull, stabbing through the duct tape, hair, and scalp that was in the way. Susan ripped the knife out, cracking Greg's skull slightly and causing blood to leak onto the floor. Susan shrieked and dug her fingers into the wound in Greg's scalp and began ripping out chunks of flesh, because she was filled with pure rage and adrenaline, which gave her the hysteric strength that was so often discussed and seen in cases where mothers lifted cars off their children. This hysteric strength was what allowed Susan to have the strength to rip off flesh along with hair and duct tape from Greg's head.

Then Susan lunged and began biting into Greg's cheek, and blood began filling her mouth, she spat it out onto Greg, and some got into his eyes, stinging them. Greg's mom then began repeatedly stomping on Greg's throat and then grabbed Greg by putting her hand under one of the ripped flaps of flesh on Greg's scalp and gripping it and began dragging Greg. Greg passed out from blood loss.


	45. Chapter 45

Greg woke up on his back. His head was sticky with dried blood, his forehead and parts of his face as well. He was surprised that he was still alive, considered how much blood he had lost, and the fact that his skull had been cracked slightly.

He was able to lift his head slightly to see that his mom was warming a poker in the fire, Greg gulped and had a feeling this was not going to end well.

Susan lifted the now red-hot poker out of the fire and turned to Greg and smiled. Susan walked over to Greg and touched the poker to Greg's arm and Greg tried to scream but began coughing up blood.

"You are an animal... Do you realize?..." Greg's mom said laughing. Greg's vision was turning black and he was about to pass out from the pain when his mom lifted the poker.

Greg gasped and started choking on the blood, and his mom screeched, "I'LL MAKE YOU REALIZE!"

Then she grabbed Greg's shirt and turned him over. "You're just like a baby.. I have to do everything for you..." Susan said.

Then Susan pulled down Greg's pants and underwear and drove the poker through Greg's asshole. Greg screamed, or at least he tried to, but he kept choking on blood and began vomiting. Greg could feel the poker burning his internal organs, and piercing some of them. The pain was so intense and extreme, that Greg fainted.

Greg woke up in a pool of his own blood and vomit, and was so filled with adrenaline, he couldn't feel anything. Greg began gasping for breath, and could feel the poker brushing his internal organs. Greg began screaming again, and his mom rushed into the room. Susan grabbed Greg's face and her nails began digging into his cheeks making them bleed. She got down to eye level with him and said in a baby voice, "What's wrong... Wittle donkey baby Gregory needs to get his diaper changed? Here let me help..."

Then Susan walked behind and pulled the poker out. Greg gasped and began crying in relief, and then blood, feces, and ripped pieces of tissue and flesh, began dripping out of Greg's ass. Susan screamed and then drove the poker through Greg's left heel and through Greg's leg.

"YOU DIRTY DONKEY!", Susan screamed. Greg began screaming as well as he felt the poker had sliced through muscle tissue, flesh, tendons, and partially into bone.

"GET UP NOW!" Susan screeched.

Greg's only working arm his right arm, had a nasty burn on it, but still Greg turned to his right side, and tried to use his arm to stand, but the fact that a poker had been driven through his left leg, made it nearly impossible for Greg to stand.

Susan bellowed in rage, "YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT THIS INSTANT!"

Greg managed to get onto one foot and tried to balanced but toppled over. He tried to break his fall with his arm, but ended up spraining his wrist. "YOU ABSOLUTE WASTE OF SPACE! YOU MONSTER! YOU MADE SUCH A BIG DIRTY MESS AND YOU REFUSE TO EVEN CLEAN IT!", Susan screamed.

Susan walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a piece of wood and set its end on fire. She pressed that end to the bottom of Greg's pants and they caught on fire. The pain was beyond description and Greg felt the fire spreading up his pants and burning his legs.

Susan started screaming as she realized the fire was spreading to the floor. Greg passed out, and the last thing he saw was his mom frantically pouring out the fertilizer and snow from his box he had been previously stored in.


	46. Chapter 46

Greg woke up with his legs feeling completely numb. Greg did not think he could not last much longer with all this abuse. He tried to struggle into a sitting position, but his legs were completely unresponsive.

Greg felt a gloved hand grab his left ankle and it started dragging his body, Greg was then dragged down the stairs towards the basement, with each bump nearly causing him to pass out. Finally Greg did pass out.

When Greg woke up he realized he was lying on the middle of the staircase. Greg lay there for hours on end, until finally the door opened and his mom came down the stairs stopping to grab Greg's ankle and finish dragging him down.

When Greg got to the bottom, he felt his mom pull the poker out of his left leg and pus and blood started flowing out. Greg nearly cried in relief, but his mom had already dragged him to a wall by then. Greg felt a hand go under the exposed flap of flesh on his scalp, brushing against his scalp, and he felt the hand gripping him by the flap and lifting him up.

Greg saw his mom holding the poker in her other hand, and it was stained with blood and pus. Susan suddenly plunged the poker by the sharp end into Greg's left stump, causing blood to flow. Using a toolbox she had brought she securely fastened the poker to the wall holding Greg there. Then she grabbed Greg's wrist and ripped it off from where it had been nailed to Greg's back. The nail came lose, and Greg's wrist was dripping blood and pus. Susan then grabbed several more nails, hammering each of them through Greg's arm and into the wall. Greg was in so much pain he didn't even know how he was conscious.

Suddenly Susan grinned and grabbed Greg's lips. She pulled on them hard, and then bent down and bit hard on Greg's upper lip and then tore it off. She repeated this with Greg's lower lip and blood began dripping down Greg's chin. Greg's mom began wrapping string extremely tightly around all of Greg's toes, and then wiped the blood of Greg's chin.

"Did widdle baby gregory have an accident...?" Susan asked in a baby voice. Greg felt his toes going numb and then his mom grabbed the flaps of skin above and below his lips, and pulled them together and sowed his mouth shut. Now Greg could not even scream any more.

Greg's mom walked out the basement and closed the door, leaving Greg alone in the darkness.


	47. Chapter 47

Many days had passed before Greg's mom decided to stop back and check in. Greg once again found himself wondering how he survived, as he had lost so much blood, was the past the point of starving, and had infections on his arm, his legs, near his mouth, and now his toes. His toes were black from lack of circulation, and he could see some pus swelling as well as greenish gangrene infections on nearly all his toes. His legs wear covered in dried melted jean sludge and were pretty badly burnt. His left heel and a large part of his left leg were infected too, and was constantly in pain.

Greg's mom was holding a suitcase and she opened it revealing a large amount of barbed wire, she grabbed it using thick gloves and began tying it around Greg's legs, causing the barbed wire to dig in and cause pus and blood to leak. Then she wrapped the rest of the barbed wire several times around Greg's waist like a belt and a bit on his torso. Underneath all the barbed wire there was a blow-torch in the case. Greg's mom took it out and turned it on and began melting all the barbed wire on Greg. The plastic and steel of the barbed wire turned molten and flowed over Greg's charring and burnt skin, and the pain drove Greg unconscious.

Greg woke up a couple days later and his mom came in holding a bag filled with blood, flesh, feces, dirt and snow. "Look at all the mess I had to clean up after you... YOU APE!" Susan screeched.

"WE ARE HAVING A PARTY TODAY FOR NEW YEARS! DO NOT MESS WITH IT!" Susan screamed and then stomped up the stairs after hitting Greg in the face with the bag causing it to break and spill its contents all over him.

She slammed the door shut and Greg lay there for several hours and then passed out. Greg woke up to hear the sound of a party going on upstairs. Greg felt tears flowing from his eyes, and he prayed that someone would find him and save him from his torment.

Someone somewhere had heard Greg's prayers and the door was opened and Mrs. Snella poked her head inside and said, "Nice basement you got there Susan..."

Then she flipped the light on and saw Greg, she shrieked and fainted falling down the stairs and breaking her neck at the bottom and cracking her skull, dying in a matter of minutes. Susan walked in and saw what had happened and starting screaming at Greg, "YOU ANIMAL! YOU FIEND! YOU KILLER!"

Mr. Snella walked in and saw Greg and was shocked into silence. Susan turned to Mr. Snella and said, "Yes, my stupid son is very ill behaved, we've had to discipline and keep him out of the public eye, he's a hazard to others..."

Mr. Snella came to his senses and took out his phone saying, "I'm calling 9-1-1..."

"I don't think that's necessary..." Susan said casually.

"I SAID I'M CALLING 9-1-1!" Mr. Snella screamed slapping Susan as hard as he could, causing her to fall to the floor, with a bleeding, broken lip.

Mr. Snella called 9-1-1 and the cops arrived shortly arresting Susan. The paramedics came shortly after taking away Mrs. Snella, and finally they spent about ten minutes trying to safely remove Greg from the wall, which was hard to do, since part of his skin on his legs had partially grown onto the wall. Eventually they got him off and had to take him to the hospital for his rather extensive injuries.


	48. Chapter 48

"Gregory Jefferson Heffley, I have never been more disappointed in anything, creature or inanimate, than I am with you right now. No, that is actually entirely an inaccurate judgement of this absolutely dreadful scenario. In fact I believe it is more apt to say that no human in the entirety of existence has been as disappointed in anything, than I am with you at this very moment... You pathetic little... YOU WORTHLESS INGRATE! UNGRATEFUL..." Susan trailed off as she began screaming and spittle was flying from her mouth.

She clenched her jaws so hard that her cheeks were turning bright red, a vein was throbbing on her forehead, her nose was flaring, and she was taking large, deep breaths. Susan cleansed her face of an expression and walked over to Greg's bedside. Greg glanced around the room and noticed that he was in a hospital, he also noticed a nurse in the corner of the room lying in a pool of blood with a plastic knife embedded in her throat.

Susan begin digging her nails into Greg's cheek and then began speaking, "It was a terribly unfortunate tragedy of what happened to that nurse. But she was contaminated by whatever corrupting influence you have... you... YOU BEWITCHED HER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU SENTENCED HER TO DEATH! YOU KILLER! YOU KILLED HER! Y.. y..."

With each word Susan had stated she began digging into Greg's cheek with more and more force, and by the time she finished her rant, she was once again barely coherent and her hand was clenched so tight it was white. Blood was flowing profusely from Greg's face and was coating Susan's fingertips. Susan noticed this and then became pale. Suddenly she across the face so hard that a red hand print was prominently visible upon it. Then Susan began shrieking, and then her voice cracked and what came out was a raspy roar that sounded more fitting for an unchained hell-beast than a woman.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" Susan screeched emphasizing each word.

She punched Greg again and again, then she abruptly stopped. Greg's face was covered in blood and bruises and then Susan spoke, "For a rotten boy like you a simple beating is not enough..."

She smirked and then pulled a squirming cockroach out of her pocket. Greg began squirming but was too weak to move or struggle. His mom held a pocket knife in her other hand and used it to slice into Greg's cheek, Greg felt blood leaking out, but he knew this pain was nothing compared to what was next. Susan shoved the cockroach under the cut flap of skin and into the flesh inside Greg's cheek. The cockroach began squirming around, and Greg nearly passed out, but by some misfortune he had not. His mom then pulled out a needle and thread and quickly sewed the flap of flesh shut. As the cockroach began squirming more and more inside Greg's cheek, Greg felt the world become far away and then Greg passed out.


	49. Chapter 49

Greg woke up in the dark. He lifted his head in order to get a better view of his surroundings, when he felt the cockroach squirming around in his cheek. Greg began dry heaving, and then he started coughing. His throat was so dry that it began bleeding and then Greg began coughing up blood. Greg started choking and then he passed out.

Greg woke up and his eyes started to adjust to the dark, and then Greg noticed a figure watching him in the dark. Greg shrieked and then started choking again. The figure lit a torch and walked over to Greg. "As usual... Piss-poor display of yourself Gregory" Susan said, as she approached Greg with the torch illuminating her face.

"I'm tired of this nonsense Gregory..." Susan hissed, "Your jokes, your disgusting face... I'M SICK!"

Then Susan plunged the torch, which Greg only realized had a sharp pointed end at the bottom, into Greg's stomach. Greg howled as we felt blood and gore spurting out of his stomach. "Look at you..", Susan sneered, "You're an animal! I WILL SHOW EVERYONE EXACTLY WHAT KIND OF FREAK YOU ARE!" Susan screeched.

Then Susan pulled out a butcher's knife and began warming it in the torches flame. Greg watched with rapt attention as the knife began growing red hot, and Greg felt the cockroach in his cheek moving. Greg did not know which was worse, the pain he would feel now, or the pain he was going to experience later.

His mom then brought the knife which was glowing with heat over to Greg's face. Greg began whimpering, and as the knife got closer and closer to his face, he could feel his flesh sizzling. Then in one smooth motion the knife sliced through the top of Greg's nose and cut through cartilage and flesh like butter, because of its heat and sharpness. Greg's mom grabbed his severed nose and threw it into the darkness. Surprisingly there wasn't a lot of blood, because the heat had largely cauterized the wound. Then Susan took the knife and sliced upwards from Greg's nose, causing the flesh, and some of the tissue underneath to sizzle. Finally she reached Greg's forehead and stopped. She grabbed a plastic bag and began melting it, and then let the molten plastic flow into the gash from Greg's forehead to nose.

Greg was not sure how we was still alive when suddenly he felt a liquid being poured on him. It stung and burned him, and then Greg realized it was acid. The cockroach was able to sense the acid, and began burrowing further into Greg's cheek. The pain was immense. Finally the cockroach burst out into Greg's mouth, and Greg screamed and accidentally swallowed it. He began choking on it, and the sensation of it squirming about in his throat made him pass out.


	50. Chapter 50

When Greg awoke the torch had gone out, and he could no longer feel the cockroach in his throat. Greg tried not to think too much about where it had gone.

Suddenly his mom walked in holding a flashlight which was illuminating her face rather eerily. Susan said nothing and Greg could feel something heavy being dragged across the floor as she walked towards him. Suddenly Susan let out a loud battle cry and hefted the heavy object, which Greg realized was a sledgehammer, and she began slamming it repeatedly onto the torch, driving it deeper and deeper into Greg's stomach and eventually into the ground. She finally finished, wiping sweat from her brow, as she had driven the top of the torch all the way into Greg's stomach, crushing his ribs and the surrounding tissue and organs from the repeated impacts.

Susan was very methodical not even speaking as she worked, and then she pulled out a butterfly knife and made an incision on Greg's stomach. She cut Greg's intestine and then began pulling it out. She pulled out almost six feet of intestine before she stopped and then walked away. She walked back carrying a bucket of creepy-crawlies. Greg cringed in anticipation of what was going to happen. He saw that Susan was wearing a pair of gloves, and then she grabbed Greg's right leg and pushed it into the air at almost a right-angle with the ground. It hurt a lot but Greg bore the pain, the real pain had not even begun yet. Susan took the knife and cut from Greg's heel all the way halfway up his thigh. She pulled the flaps of skin apart and began cutting flesh from out of Greg's legs and dumping it onto the floor. Finally she hollowed out a space in the incision she had made on Greg's leg, a space about an inch to two inches deep in some places, and two inches wide all the way from Greg's heel through his thigh. Greg gulped as he realized what was going to happen next.

His mom grabbed creepy crawlies, like centipedes, rats, cockroaches, crickets, ants, spiders, and maggots and began shoving them into the hollowed out space and then sewing the two flaps closed behind them, trapping the creatures inside Greg's legs. The sensation of them all in Greg's leg was awful, but then Susan repeated this process with Greg's other leg, and now both Greg's legs were stuffed with creepy-crawlies.

"The fun hasn't even begun", Susan said grinning evilly.

Then she covered the top of Greg's legs with mud and grass, and then lit it on fire. The mud softened the fire, to a burning heat, but the worst part was how the creatures in his leg reacted. The burrowed into Greg's flesh and Greg began screaming.

"SILENCE!" Greg's mom screamed.

"You insolent brat! I am trying to help you! Don't spit on my face!" she bellowed.

Then Greg passed out from the pain


End file.
